


You Know What I Want to Ask.

by CaptainMars



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misaki works at HOMRA, smooches, veeeeeeeeeery cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMars/pseuds/CaptainMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The domestic life of Saruhiko and Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What I Want to Ask.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent cheesy fluff. It's nothing fancy, but I hope it does it's job of being something cute and easy going. Edits may be made later. c:

   A single ray of sunshine shone through the cracked blinds, the warm light lighting a part of Saruhikos face. The imposing light hurt his eyes even through closed lids, so his only option was to roll onto his side and huddle up to the other body in the bed, Except, there was no one there, just lingering heat that was already fading. He slowly opened his eyes, the only thing in his blurry sight were the rumpled sheets. The male would've been confused if not for the quiet sizzling and smell of coffee that floated in the air. 'In the kitchen.' Saruhiko thought as he slowly rose from the bed and used his hand to find his glasses on the nightstand at the head of the bed.

   Glasses placed on the bridge of his nose, the world finally came in to focus. With a loud yawn, he rose from the comfortable bed and stretched his limbs, noting that the clothes, that were thrown all over the place last night, had been taken care of. With a sigh and another yawn, he slowly walked over to the closet and took out one of his spare uniforms. It was always a pain to put on, all those unnecessary buttons made him click his tongue in annoyance. Although, there was a plus, that being that his boyfriend very much liked how he looked in it. A boost to his ego was always needed.

   Once he was dressed and somewhat awake, Saruhiko exited the room, barely making a sound. Stepping into the living room, he could see Misaki working at the counter, back turned to him. It was nice having a kitchen that was connected to the living room. Less useless motion needed to get from one place to the other. He made his way across the decent sized room and once he had gotten to his shorter boyfriend, he slowly wrapped his arms around the others waist, placing his head on Misakis shoulder. The brunet jumped at the action, surprised by the sudden contact, but he slowly relaxed into Saruhikos arms.

   “Well good morning to you too, Saru.” said Misaki, returning to his previous action of placing their breakfast on the two plates on the counter. Saruhiko softly hummed, as if in thought.

   “Thought you'd be used to it by now.” Saruhiko replied.

   “Just because we've been dating for two years doesn't mean I won't get freaked out if you sneak up on me.” Misaki shot back, breaking free of Saruhikos grasp and placing the two plates on the kitchen island. Tables are overrated anyway, all those stupid sharp edges.

   Saruhiko took a seat on one side while Misaki sat right across from him, lightly turning from side to side in the barstool he sat on. Every morning was like this, and honestly, Saruhiko wouldn't want to change that.

   “I'll be home late tonight, so you don't have to wait up for me.” Misaki said while passing Saruhiko one of the mugs of coffee he had left on the table before. Blue eyes looked up at the other, one brow arched as he took the mug.

   “Why? Working late?” he asked while still looking at the other.

   “Yeah. There's gonna be a bachelor party at HOMRA and Kusanagi-san asked if I could help out. Didn't have anything planned for today, so I said sure.” Misaki explained, slowly starting to eat his breakfast.

   “That so.” was Saruhikos only reply. The rest of breakfast was spent in comfortable silence, each enjoying their meal. Finished eating, the taller male took his dishes and placed them in the sink before going over to his boyfriend and leaving a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

   “Bye.” was all he said. A smile appeared on Misakis face as he wished the other a good day. And with that, Saruhiko was off for the day.

 

–

 

   Saruhiko stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, cracking a few joints, to relieve his aching muscles. He had finally finished his last report for the day. He swore, if Domyoji didn't start taking reports seriously, he was gonna break his fingers. Doing a few more stretches, he rose from his seat and shut off the computer on his desk.

   He stood by his desk for a little while longer, pondering on what to do next. It was pretty late, 11 PM to be exact, and the sensible thing to do would be to go home and sleep. Alone. At least till Misaki came home, which could end up being the early hours of the morning. So he decided to do the most rational thing – go visit Misaki at work.

   Before finally turning to leave, he opened top drawer of his desk. He hesitated for a bit before grabbing the small item at the very back corner of the drawer. He looked at it smiled a little before stashing it away in his coat pocket.

   The air outside lightly nipped at his nose, as a soft early autumn breeze passed by him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, knuckles bumping against the item stored in one of them, Saruhiko mades his way to HOMRA. It wasn't too long of a walk there, about 20 minutes. Enough time to think about anything and everything.

   After a while of walking, the building that the bar was stationed at appeared in sight, dim lights shining through the windows. The male quickened his pace a bit, wanting to get inside sooner to get rid of the slight chill he was starting to feel. Making it to the door, he slowly pushed it open. He was met with dim auburn lighting, some indie music he had heard once or twice before and many people. More than usual. Saruhiko started to walk towards the bar, dodging the drunk and not drunk people shuffling around the place. Finally worming his way through the small crowd, he got to the bar and sat down in one of the farther chairs, so as to not be bothered by others.

   A few seconds passed before a voice spoke up in front of him.

   “Oh, Fushimi-kun, wasn't expecting you. How've you been? You want anything right off the bat?” came Kusanagis voice. Saruhiko looked up with a neutral expression.

   “Fine. Nothing strong.” was Saruhikos monotone reply.

   “As talkative as always. Cider it is.” sarcasm was evident in the bartenders voice, which made Saruhiko click his tongue in annoyance. After a brief moment, Kusanagi slid a glass full golden cider over to the other. With that, the blond left to attend to other things as Saruhiko took a sip of the alcohol. The cold sweetness of the drink help relieve his tiredness a bit.

   A few minutes passed as he looked around the bar, trying to locate his boyfriend. He could've asked Kusanagi, but Saruhiko wasn't very fond of asking others for help. After a few more sips of his drink and seconds on looking, he saw the blond bartender exit through the back door. As soon as he left, Misaki appeared through the very same door. The shorter took the older males place by the counter getting ready to take orders. Saruhiko was about to call out to him, but before he could, another man waved to Misaki and called for him. He sent a glare towards the stranger and clicked his tongue once again. The younger man watched as Misaki took the others order, a weird smile across the strangers face.

   The order had apparently been pretty simple, since it only took Misaki 2 minutes to make the cocktail of the customers choice. The ginger slid the glass over to him, but that wasn't enough for the guy. The odd male engaged his lover in a conversation, weird smile still in place on his face. It wasn't until he pointed at something behind the ginger that he noticed how the guy oggled Misakis ass. _Oh, I see how it is._ Saruhiko thought as a disgusted scowl appeared on his face. This was not gonna slide with him.

   Saruhiko cleared his throat before speaking a sing-song voice: “Oi, Mi~sa~ki~”

   That immediately caught the males attention. Misakis gaze traveled towards the source of the sound and his freckled cheeks rose up in a joyful smile. He quickly made his way over to Saruhiko.

   “Hey, Saru! I wasn't expect-” before Misaki could finish, slim fingers were on the back of his head, pulling him in for a rougher greeting kiss than usually. The shorter male made a small surprised sound, but didn't back away. Saruhiko opened his eyes to look at the stranger still sitting there, shock visible on his face. With just one solid glare from the black haired male, the other left the bar with a huff and glare of his own. Finally, Saruhiko pulled away from Misaki to look at him.

   “Not that I'm too upset, but you know I'm working.” Misaki puffed his cheeks a bit, but still smiled. “Whatcha doing here? You should've gone home to rest.”

   “I felt like seeing you at work.” was Saruhikos simple reply.

   “What? You got lonely without me?” Misaki cheekily replied.

   “Maybe. Maybe not. You never know.” he shot back. The other chuckled at the comment.

   “Well, if you want to wait for me, you're gonna have to sit here for another hour.” Misaki informed.

   “Then I guess I'll need another glass of this.” Saruhiko slid the glass towards Misakis hand that was on the counter, lightly brushing his finger against his.

   “Coming right up.”

 

–

 

   The hour passed with Saruhiko tapping at his phone from time to time, taking long sips of his drink and exchanging looks with Misaki whenever he got the chance. Although the mood of the bar was mellow, even if it was full of drunk men and some women, he felt a bit nervous, his hand resting inside his pocket and tapping the item in it. As he sat slowly finishing off his glass, Misaki appeared next to him, out of his working clothes and now in his usual cargo shorts and green coat.

   “Ready to leave?” he asked. With one last gulp of cider, Saruhiko got up from the barstool and headed towards the door with Misaki right behind him.

   The air had gotten a bit colder outside, but felt nice after the warm, overcrowded bar. The ginger hooked his left hands pinky finger around the others right one. Together they started heading towards their shared home in no particular rush. The walk was quite short and filled with little talking, mostly recapping their day to each other. Saruhiko complaining about reports and Misaki whining about the HOMRA guys.

   Reaching their apartment building and taking the elevator, they ended up back home, ready to get warmed up by the inviting heat of their shared home. Both took off their shoes and just ask Misaki was about to turn on the lights, Saruhiko softly pushed him against the wall, kissing the shorter male. Misaki let out a soft sigh and kissed back just as softly as the other. The gingers hands moved up to Saruhikos neck and gently threaded his fingers through the black hair at the nape of his neck. Their mouths opened just a bit to deepen the kiss, low noises emitting from one another. Both slowly pulled back to look each other in the eyes, freckled and pale cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

   “You're awfully gentle today.” Misaki remarked, not minding the soft kisses he started to receive on his jaw and neck.

   “Felt like it.” was all the black haired male said, while pulling the other in closer by the waist. Misaki laughed at his dork of a boyfriend.

   “It's late. I'm tired, you're tired, we both have work tomorrow.” with a few pecks to Saruhikos face and neck, Misaki led both of them to the bedroom, hands held together tightly.

   Upon entering the room, both got dressed in something more comfortable for sleeping. As Misaki crawled into bed on his respective side, Saruhiko neatly put away his uniform. Before he closed the closet door, he quickly reached into a pocket and retrieved whatever was inside it. He slowly crawled into bed as well and scooted closer to his lover, spooning him. One of his hands moved to stroke Misakis hair, doing so in soft and slow movements. Misakis eyes were closed as he was trying to fall asleep, enjoying the gentle touch of Saruhikos hand. The younger man took a deep breath.

   “Hey, Misaki.” he said. Misaki made a soft noise before cracking an eye open. Both after he saw what was in front of him. The small, dark purple box in front of him made his mouth open, but no words came out.

   “I think you know what I want to ask.” with that, the box was opened to reveal a simple silver ring. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was beautiful nonetheless, especially with the light shine given to it by the moonlight seeping in from the still cracked blinds from the morning.

   Misaki turned around to face his boyfriend, pink blush still on his face. Tears brimmed at the edges of his hazel eyes and he smiled the widest smile he had ever managed.

   “I t-think you can f-figure out the answer.” he sniffled as a few tears fell from his eyes. Tears of absolute joy.

   Saruhiko took the small piece of jewelry out from its confinement and took Misakis left hand in his other hand, sliding on the thin band. The ginger wiped a few tears away and cupped the others face in his hands, looked into his blue eyes and whispered a quiet “Yes” before kissing him once more. They kissed again and again, and again before settling down to sleep, legs and arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

   “I love you, Saru.”

   “I love you too.”


End file.
